Kamen Rider Dragon
by Ryvius
Summary: Twenty Riders, fighting to the death in a conflict known as the Rider War. The prize: to have a single wish, any wish, granted. In the end, their can be only one Kamen Rider. Henshin!


**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Alive a Life.**

**As the long, long, LONG, overdue third chapter , which for the record mostly wasn't my fault,of A Certain Scientific Kamen Rider finally is nearing completion(It's already longer than the last ch., and I'm only now getting to fight scene's!), I thought I'd post this up idea I had lying around for awhile for people to muse over. **

**Basically, it's a different telling of Kamen Rider Ryuki, taking place in America. It's still centered around the Rider War and still has the same rule: There can be only one Kamen Rider. The victor will be granted a single wish. Here's the kicker though, instead of just 13 Rider's, this fic's gonna have 20. **

**[Alive A Life]**

As the music kicks in the final scene of the intro to the chapter literally shatters like glass as the image pans to the right to reveal a blurry image of an armored figure with two large bright glowing red eyes, while sparks rained down over spinning mirrors in the background.

Next we see six preview scenes in rapid succession(going with the beat of the music) of the current chapter before the shot changes to the roof of a multistory building showing the back of a young man with black hair wearing a red sleeveless hoodie over a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers as he stood on the very ledge of the building facing the nearby adjacent mirror-windowed skyscraper as the scene fades to black(again, in accordance with the music) to zoom in on the youths left hand clutching a black Card Deck with a gold dragon crest on the front of it. The scene then zoomed back out to show a huge red mechanical Japanese dragon rising through the air in the reflection of the skyscraper's windows, its large yellow eyes settling on the young man as the scene faded once more to show the dragon burst forth from the window in a flash of white light, flying straight towards the protagonist of this story, Random Lester, as he shoved his hand holding the Card Deck straight at the oncoming Mirror Monster.

The next scene shows Random standing in a vast white void as he flipped up a card with a picture of his Contract Monster, Dragredder, before suddenly the scene cuts back a second to now show the back of a red armored figure holding the Advent Card in the teens place. The readers/viewers then see a shot of Random and the Dragon armor standing side by side, both raising their heads in synch as mirror images of the two figures suddenly began appearing behind them, before the armor slid sideways while turning to stand back to back with its owner, images of them once again appearing in the background.

**Wrapped in the morning glow...**

We see a brief up close look at Dragredder Card before suddenly the image cracks violently, revealing it to be a reflection as the scene then switches to show Kamen Rider Dragon standing in a dark room surrounded by spinning mirrors, the suits eyes glowing red beneath its helmets visor like two small embers in the night.

**I start running on the path I must take**

The next shot shows Random standing in the middle of a crowded public square, the people around him all transparent and fading as if they were ghosts while the teen slowly drew an Advent card from his hoodie's pocket and brought it up to contemplate it, a grim and tired look on his face as he did. The scene then shifts back to Dragon in the room, the Rider turning his head to glance at one of the mirrors as it suddenly ceased its spinning, casting a reflection of the armored warrior gazing right back at himself.

**Vectors of passion...**

Next we see Kai Akiyama, a serious looking young man of Asian descent with dark spiky hair wearing a leather duster with a black t-shirt with black pants walking down a street, before changing to show bits and shards of a broken mirror falling to the ground, the fragments reflecting an image of a contract card with the giant mechanical vampire bat-like monster Darkwing on it.

… **pulse through my heart.**

After that is a brief showing of multiple characters(the 20 Riders, minus Odin, Ryuga, and the Alternatives) in different locations holding up contract cards, their faces and the cards pictures concealed behind bursts of random colored crayon-like scribbles, with the exception of Kai and Random with the Darkwing and Dragredder cards respectfully.

**No matter what the danger...**

The scene then shifts to show Kai standing in a park as he whirled his duster to the side, bringing his right arm across his body as he assumes his transformation pose.

… **no matter how wounded I become...**

We then see a parallel shot of Random facing the opposite direction as he thrusts out with his left arm holding his Card Deck before pulling it back to assume his own transformation stance, crossing his right arm across his chest with his fingers in a spear-hand position. The two young men then slid their decks into the open slots on their V-Buckels before several life-size silver transparent images of their Rider forms suddenly flew towards them from all sides, spinning like rotating mirrors as they did, to encase them in their Rider Armor with a flash of silver light.

… **my dreams will dance!**

**That's the source of everything on this planet.**

The next scene returns to the rotating mirror room as Kamen Rider Dragon assumed his signature Final Vent stance, sparks raining down around him as he did.

**Just smash the hatred-reflecting mirror!**

Transitioning from that scene we then see Dragon sitting within the Ride Shooter as he traveled through a portal to Mirror World, before suddenly cutting to the mirror room once again to see Kamen Rider Knight with Darkwing on his back in cape form as he cast the protective cloak aside to shove out with his right hand that held his rapier-like Dark Visor in a reverse grip.

**Turn to your dreams.**

Still in the mirror room, we then see a multitude of spinning mirrors containing reflections of the other Riders as they all slowly turned to gaze at the readers.

**Even though not skilled yet...**

Now in Mirror World, we see the armored back of Dragon as he walked down a deserted street towards the cities center.

**I want to be certain...**

The scene then shifts to the top of a multistory building where Knight stood overlooking the city, his cape flowing dramatically in the wind.

**...that the passion to live runs through me!**

Returning to Dragon, we see the Rider off in the distance as he continued to walk down the lifeless city streets as Dragredder suddenly entered the shot, the scene shifting to show Kamen Rider Dragon marching directly towards the readers, his draconian contract monster following after him as the image fades out to a dark void where we see Random and Kai facing each other as the title logo flew across the 'screen'. Going with the music, we then see an up-close shot of Random as he slowly looked up, a serious, determined look on his face before, with a flash of white light, the scene shifts over to Kai who was doing the same before being replaced by Knight who stood ready with sword drawn, Dragon raising his fists as he assumed a fighting stance before the scene flashed a final time to show the two Riders clashing swords, the scene fading away and zooming out to show the title logo in full over a Mirror World portal, the title letters turning red as a gold dragon crest formed around them.

Kamen Rider Dragon.

**So that's that. In addition to the 13 Riders and the Alternatives, this fic will also be featuring:**

**Kamen Rider Abyss(From Kamen Rider Decade)**

**Kamen Rider Wolf(Female)**

**Kamen Rider Mantis(Male)**

**Kamen Rider Eagle/Falcon(Female)**

**Kamen Rider Widow(Female)**

**Kamen Rider Scorpion(Male)**

**Kamen Rider Juggernaut(Elephant...also male) **

**While I have idea's for most of these characters, I'm also strongly considering letting readers submit OC's for a number of the Riders, both original and new. Let me know what you all think!**

**Also, should I stick with the established origin story of Mirror World, the monsters, and the Kanzaki sibling's, or should I create a new story?Also, does anyone know what the handle on Ryuki's Drag Visor dose, or what purpose it serves?  
**

**I can't really start work on the next chapter until I get some opinions, so please review!  
**

**Until next time, this is Ryvius reporting out. **


End file.
